1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child's car seat with a seat surface, back rest, optionally with arm rests on the side, and/or head rest, with lateral guides for inserting a car seat belt, and with at least one device for automatically tightening the car seat belt, and with a device for adjusting the inclination of the child's car seat relative to the vehicle's seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Depending on their age and size, children in children's car seats are belted in either with a belt of the seat itself or with a three-point car seat belt. If the children are fastened in with the seat's own belt, the car seat belt is often used to fasten the child's seat itself. Such a car seat belt is frequently connected or clamped to the child's seat at least one point so that the child's seat is anchored as well as possible despite the vehicle's own usual automatic rollup mechanism.
In any case it is important for all of the belts involved always to be pulled tight so that the buckled-in child is held securely in place in case the vehicle suddenly slows down, especially in case of an accident.
On the other hand, however, it is desirable also to offer a child a more sharply inclined relaxed position besides the vertical sitting position—especially for long vacation trips. However, this is impossible in case of an internal connection of the child seat in question with a tightly clamped vehicle belt.
A system of this type is disclosed by German Utility Patent G 91 15 290.0. Of course, in this case the rear of the seat back is has a convex arch longitudinally, so that when the inclination of the seat is adjusted, different areas of the back rest are against the car's seat, but not other areas. For example, if the lower back of the child's seat in the upright position rests against the car's seat, then in the sloping position it is the upper back, while the lower back area is displaced far forward, and can give the seat no support. If the car belt in this condition is not tightly fastened, for example because the child has played with the belt, then the seat can tip forward in case of a sudden slowdown and then completely loses contact with the vehicle's seat back. The result is completely uncontrolled motion, and the child's seat and the child sitting in it become like a plaything with high inertia and the life and limb of the child are in danger.
The problem inspiring the invention results from these drawbacks of the described state of the art, to develop a device that indeed allows adjustment of the child's seat with regard to its inclination, but nevertheless always provides optimal support of the child's seat on the vehicle's own seat.